Captain Shanaynay Begins
Captain Shanaynay Begins is the first part of this epic trilogy. It was produced purely by Panther Productions including their director, and eagle scout, Ben Row. The film was created for a competition amongst their boy scout troop, Troop 46, in 2017. The Panthers won this competition, thus leading the patrol into a golden age. They would continue to have another movie composition competition in 2018. Captain Shanaynay Begins picks up with a conversation between Commissioner Emmons and POTUS. They are discussing the whereabouts of an especially wanted man. Despite not being able to pin him to the crimes at that time, they do know where his lair is. The conversation continues with Commissioner Emmons saying that there is no way the department could infiltrate the location, however there is one man. We are greeted by two people in the next shot. One picks up the phone to see that the commissioner is calling him. After a brief message from Commissioner Emmons, He looks over at the other other and informs him that they are needed for the situation. We are then taken to a series of shots depicting Captain Shanaynay and Catboy suiting up. Once the two have finished suiting up, we are introduced to Agent Hill. Shanaynay and Catboy receive a briefing of the operation. Within the briefing we learn of the antagonist and his crimes. Edge Lord is leading an operation in which he has stolen all of the merit badges. Immediately after this, the duo of heroes receives their weaponry. Catboy receives indestructible razor claws as well as The Tumbler. Captain Shanaynay receives The Collapsible Shadow Blade and a custom made dart gun. From here the heroes are sent out to do their job. The two pop out from a trailer and discuss scouting the area and how they will clear the mentioned area. A count down is initiated and they both stealthily run to the tree line. During this process Catboy falls and alerts one of the henchmen. Shanaynay quickly pulls his sidekick behind a tree, and takes out the guard. Catboy picks up the guard's dropped weapon and scans the area. He detects 4 hostiles and we get a view of the battlefield. The dynamic duo decide who will take out who, and disperse. After taking down his first hostile, Captain Shanaynay notices a potential problem. We then see Catboy finishes off the remaining henchmen on the porch. While Catboy reaps his prizes, a sniper takes aim on him. Before he gets a chance to take the shot Shanaynay interferes. This leads to a hand to hand battle on the ground. The scene switches to a vulnerable Catboy approached by Regan Moore. Catboy tries to escape, but is shot by Moore's rail gun. Henchmen drag Catboy away into the lair, and that's the last we see of him. The fight between Shanaynay and Gordon Fischer picks up as they move to weapon combat. Captain Shanaynay gets knocked to the ground and Fischer holds his sawed-off shotgun to Shanaynay's head. The commissioner intervenes and makes Fischer drop his weapon. Emmons helps Shanaynay up and moves to an interrogation. Commissioner Emmons begins the interrogation on Edge Lord by reviewing the evidence they have gathered. Unable to make Edge Lord confess, he calls in Shanaynay. Captain Shanaynay throws Edge Lord around the room to try to get a confession. Edge Lord taunts Shanaynay by mentioning his lost sidekick, Catboy. Shanaynay leaves the room.